This invention relates to new and useful improvements in food processing machines and more particularly relates to a bread dough making machine as well as such a machine in combination with other food processing means.
Bread dough making machines have become quite popular, especially smaller type machines that can be used by a consumer for making homemade bread. It is necessary that such machines be relatively simplified in construction and simplified as well in operation. Also, such structures must be relatively compact so as to fit conveniently in a portion of the home especially in or adjacent to the kitchen area. Prior devices that have been marketed are not considered to include features which accomplish all the above advantages. Other processing apparatuses have been marketed including blenders, grinders, etc.